guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Deeprunner's Map
Notes section Can't find I just killed over 350 mobs in Varajes falls and Drakkar Lake. Not one map piece has dropped so far. :I average about one map piece per character who beat EotN, so that's not really unusual. Other times I'll just be out on a random expedition and one will drop. It's pretty random. I kind of gave up on trying to finish this quest because of that... I got lucky and acquired a bunch from a friend, but if I wanted to do this on all my characters I'd probably result to buying/trading pieces. (T/ ) 21:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Grinding Yeah and in GW you never have to grind mobs for pieces of something to complete a quest. *COUGH* Moa Chick *COUGH* :Which isn't a quest, and you only have to grind for collectors' items, which drop pretty frequently...--Carmine 01:14, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::I believe the note should be removed. Even if you don't have to kill dozens of opponents for a few drops in Guild Wars, various other games require you to do that. -- Hakker 15:04, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::/agree so have removed the note, doesn't really offer any beneficial info to quest. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:33, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Bug On the release day of Eye of the North, I talked to Koris Deeprunner and he gave me the quest. After that, I went to my Chest. But on the way to the chest I heard the sound, that is played whenever you archive a quest's objective, four times. After that, the quest was finished and I didn't have to hand in ANY map parts. I only had 2 parts in another character's inventory. -- numma_cway 08:28, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I believe someone in your party deposited the map pieces and you got credit for it. I also believe this has been fixed and is no longer the case; I just went there with all 4 pieces, grabbed a group of random people looking to buy pieces, and submitted all 4 pieces. My interpretation of the main page was that all these 7 others would get credit. However, they did not and I looked like an ass. I suggest this should be changed or reworded if I misunderstood. Edit: I'll just change it now since i'm fairly sure i did exactly as described. 71.234.155.209 00:21, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::well when I took the quest it was instantly updated as being completed, even though I didn't have ANY of the map pieces. and now I'm continuing to get those, which is useless now. Jaimes Laig Romarto 09:17, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::I was in a group party another human player, two Vekks, two Zheds (hey, SF FTW!), Razah and Ogden. The other human player had the same parts as I had (but we both had them stored in out chests). @Jaimes: When did this happen to you? -- numma_cway 14:45, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::About 4 days after release. I took the quest, it then inst-updated to completed. Jaimes Laig Romarto 15:14, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Is it a bug that you can get multiples of the same piece? Are we supposed to trade them like baseball cards? c0c0c0 08:18, 20 September 2007 (EDT) :I don't know, but it's extremely irritating that they didn't at least bias the selection towards pieces you don't have. I've now recieved about 5 top right, top left, and bottom left map pieces, but not a single bottom right map piece. --Mysterial 22:46, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Piece drop places suggestion I have the suspection that each piece drops in the respective part of the Norn territories. For example: Top Right in Bjora Marches(got my one there!) and Jaga Moraine (and the nearest dungeons may be); Bottom Right in Norhart Domains (got my one there!); Top Left in Drakkar Lake (got 3 there); Bottom Left in Varajarr Falls (got 3 there); You can see that these areas correspond to the "pieces" of the world map of the Norn territories. If anyone can give more examples or test my idea it will be nice to move it to the main page if it's correct.StormyEve 03:03, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :I doubt this; I found a total of 7 top right pieces from all over Norn territory (the first being in Ice Cliff Chasms). I can't remember the map in which I found my single bottom right map piece, but I'm certain it was not in Norrhart Domains or Chasms. Judging by the locations and numbers of my drops, I suspect they're random. --Bonjela 15:50, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::After some norn point farming yesterday I can say that I got Top Right piece in Varajarr Falls so may be my theory is not worth :( --StormyEve 02:03, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::I've recently gotten 3 or 4 Top Right map pieces in the Falls as well... Urock 16:36, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I actually acquired 2 top left pieces in Norrhart... so that right there drops that theory, sorry :::::I got all 4 types of map pieces farming Spectral Vaettir in one place, so it doesn't matter where you are. It would make more sense if the theory was correct, but oh well, Polar Bears carry maps too, try to make sense of that... RoseOfKali 20:54, 24 March 2009 (UTC) repeatable this is a repeatable quest you can get +500 points towards your deldri title i have done loads too get up too 26,000 deldri points i just map in too collect my reward then map anywere then back too restart the miss hopes this helps you can get 500+ points even after you have done the first time —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Veryandy ( ) 12:14, July 12, 2008. :You're thinking of the followup quest Lost Treasure of King Hundar, this specific quest can only be accepted the once. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Agh I wasted the 15000XP! AAAGH! I forgot to add my low level heroes in when accepting the reward! Oh well at least Olias went up 2 levels. Sigh. 14:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC)